Don't Go
by the1eyedtree
Summary: Loki has been missing for quite awhile, and Thor is almost relieved when the God of Mischief turns up again. Thorki, though it is more fluff than slash. Post-Avengers


**A/N:**** I haven't written a one-shot in a long time. ^^' This is my first shot at Thorki, and if anyone has read my other Avenger's fanfiction then they know that I normally do humor. But I thought I'd take a stab at a more dramatic style of writing. This should be interesting. I hope you enjoy!**

Thor sighed heavily as he walked down the empty hallway. The echo of his footsteps was the only sound in the otherwise silent hall. Loki had been missing for months, and everyone feared the worst. Thor had made the mistake of thinking that life could return to normal in Asgard after bringing Loki back from his defeat in Midgard. He missed the younger god, and he desperately wished that he could see him again. An odd clang of metal interrupted the God of Thunder's thoughts. He quickly turned around and scrutinized every shadow that moved. He sighed again, scolding himself for letting small noises get the better of him. As he turned to continue down the hall, he was suddenly pushed up against the opposite wall. Before the god could say anything in protest, warm lips connected forcefully with his. Thor's eyes instinctively closed as a cold tongue danced around his upper lip. The two pulled gently apart, taking in shaky breaths of air.

"Loki…." Thor whispered. The God of Mischief pulled back the worn cloak that had been hiding his face. "Where-,"

"There is not much time," the trickster cut him off as he nervously scanned the hall. "I am in….need of your assistance. They are looking for me…"

"I can hide you here, and I vow to protect you, Loki," Thor said as he pulled the younger god into a tight embrace. Loki had a tad bit of trouble finding the words he desperately needed.

"What will Odin think?"

"I care not what father thinks – I am not loosing you again," Thor said sternly before cutting of whatever arguments Loki could muster with another kiss. "Please….stay with me," the older god pleaded. The Lie Smith shook his head.

"I cannot stay for very long, I….just can't let them find me."

"Who is after you, Loki? Who dares to threaten my-," Loki placed a boney finger on Thor's lips to silence him. The stench of blood and sweat filled the Thunderer's nose. He blinked slowly, then gently held Loki at arm's length and actually looked at him. While the younger god appeared fine at first glance, Thor noticed that the Trickster's armor was covered with gashes and dried blood.

"Before you say anything, I can explain. But I…" Loki trailed off as he winced and instinctively wrapped his arm around his stomach as if to keep from falling apart. The sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears. Thor almost couldn't contain the pang of sadness in his heart as he watched fear take hold of the younger god. After glancing towards the entrance to his personal chambers, the God of Thunder picked up the God of Mischief and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Loki squirmed in slight protest as Thor quickly made his way into his dark chambers. The Thunderer breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy doors shut behind them. Loki, who had not at all appreciated being carried, tried desperately hard to fight the nausea that had taken hold of him. "Please put me down…." Thor obliged and gently laid the Trickster on the large bed in the room. The younger god sat up slowly and watched as the older god quickly pulled back the large curtains on the opposite side of the room.

Moonlight cascaded through the large open windows and reflected off of Loki's tired eyes. Thor slowly walked back to the Trickster and sat down next to him. Without meeting Loki's gaze, the god of Thunder began to slowly unbuckle the Mischief Maker's damaged armor. The Lie Smith tried to pull away but failed as a strong, yet gentle arm held him in place. The God of Mischief winced as various pieces of armor and leather were peeled off his lanky frame. Thor's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the gleaming blood that continued to escape the long, jagged gashes that ran down Loki's abdomen.

"It's not that bad," the younger god said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, Loki…what happened?" the older god asked sadly. Loki grimaced slightly before feebly pushing Thor away. The Thunderer sighed and procured a healing stone from his pocket.

"I don't need that," the Trickster said as he slapped Thor's hand away.

"Loki, please allow me to help you…" The younger god glared at him and attempted again to push the older god away. Thor growled slightly and suddenly grabbed Loki's shoulders and forcefully pinned him down on the bed. "Loki! You are injured. You are hurt. You are a highly wanted criminal. You are m-,"

"I am not your brother, _Odinson_," Loki sneered.

"That is not what I was going to say," Thor said, anger bubbling up into his features.

"Then what? What am I? A monster? A hideous Frost Giant?! The bane of your existence?! Your enem-," Loki's words were cut off by a forceful kiss. The God of Thunder pulled away after a few seconds.

"You are mine," he said fiercely. Loki looked at him, bewilderment flashed in his emerald eyes.

"But-," His sentence was interrupted by his own sudden coughing fit. Thor watched in slight terror as Loki coughed up mouthfuls upon mouthfuls of blood.

"Loki…" the Thunderer whispered with dread. The God of Mischief closed his eyes as he attempted to control his breathing. Thor held up the healing stone again. The Trickster could only groan in protest as the magic of the stone flowed through his wounds.

"I hate you," Loki whimpered in defeat.

"Please let me protect you," Thor whispered pleadingly. The younger god looked up at him, and the older god could see a look of contemplation form on his face.

"If they find me here, they will destroy all of Asgard."

"Then we'll just have to prepare. Father will be able to help-," Loki cut him off once more.

"Odin will sooner have my head then help," the Lie Smith snapped.

"Loki, you know that is not true!"

"It will be if he finds out about _us_."

"I tire of hiding it, the day soon comes when I shall choose my spouse, and I want that to be you." Loki shook his head slightly.

"I suspect the Asgardians would not take too kindly to me attaining the role of 'Queen'." Thor chuckled.

"I think I like the sound of that, _Queen Loki_," the Thunderer teased. Loki was thankful for the fact that it was quite dark because a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "So, will you stay with me?"

"Thor, I am a wanted criminal that is currently being hunted down by a very formidable force-,"

"And I shall protect you, my dear Loki."

"Thor-,"

"No! I have spent too many nights not knowing if you were alive, and I will have it no more!"

"Have you forgotten all that I have done?!" Loki sneered.

"Loki, you have changed…for the better!"

"No, I have not, you fool! I came here because no one would ever look for me _here_, in the Almighty Thor's personal chambers! …I should leave now," the Mischief Maker quipped and tried to gracefully get off the bed.

"No, I am not going to let you leave, Loki!" Thor said sternly as he summoned Mjolnir. Loki smirked.

"You are going to fight me?" he questioned with a small chuckle. The older god did not respond, but merely pushed the younger god back and set his beloved hammer on the Trickster's chest. "What…"

"I told you. I am not going to let you leave." Loki winced from the weight of the hammer. Thor watched as the God of Mischief tried to squirm then leaned down. He gently kissed Loki's forehead, and semi-gracefully rolled over to the other side of his bed. "Goodnight, _My Queen_." Loki rolled his eyes. They were definitely in for it for when Odin discovered them the next morning, but for now Loki enjoyed being in Thor's presence and getting to sleep safely for the first time in what felt like ages.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed! I had a few attacks of feels whilst I wrote this. **


End file.
